The invention relates to computer communication techniques, and in particular, to position data exchange systems, mobile communication devices, and methods.
A cell phone can receive signals from global positioning system (GPS) satellites utilizing a built-in or an external portable GPS receiver. GPS systems are typically used for navigation or positioning. Notification of cell phone positions, however, is still achieved by human communication.